


Poisoned Apples

by orphan_account



Series: Mundane Lives [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apples, F/M, Future Fic, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack goes apple picking<br/>or: a series of (mis)adventures</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poisoned Apples

**Author's Note:**

> Very first Sterek fic! Hoping to do a series of fics all in the same universe that total 50,000 words for NaNoWriMo! Um the implied Mpreg isn't very heavy at all, just so you know. It shouldn't be prevalent, but I thought I'd warn.
> 
> Stiles and Derek's kids are named Marzena, which is Polish and means "dreamed one", and Sylvia, which means "from the forest.
> 
> Scott and Allison's son is named Vigtor as a small way to honor Allison's mother. Despite why she had done, Allison still loved her, so I thought it'd be nice.
> 
> EDIT: incomplete and will stay that way. I lost all inspiration lmao

“Is everyone buckled?” Stiles asks from the driver’s seat of the car.

“Yes!” Comes the chorus from the back of the car.

The car begins to back out of the driveway once Stiles is given the affirmative. They're making their way to an orchard for a day of apple picking to celebrate the autumn weather. The orchard supposedly has “California’s best bakery”, but Stiles has been to several while road-tripping through the state and sincerely doubts that.

Seven people are crammed in their car. Everyone in the pack decided to come on the trip and carpooling seemed like the most efficient option at the time. Stiles, Derek, and their two kids are in the car, as well as Scott, Allison, and their son. Now Stiles is mentally berating himself for ever suggesting this. Cora, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Lydia, Jackson, and Danny are in the next car. The third car carries Stiles' dad and Scott's mom, as well as Ethan, Aiden, and Kira. Their tiny procession makes it's way down the street, with Stiles at the head and his father at the tail.

“Da-DDY! Sylvia took my crayon!” Marzy cries out from her seat behind Derek. Marzy is their oldest child, two years older than her sister. Her full name is Marzena, but the pack had given her the nickname when she was born. Like Stiles had been as a kid, she's loud and rambunctious in nature, but with dark hair and bright eyes, it's clear she takes after Derek in looks. Of course she has some features that are all her own, including a tiny button nose which Derek swore came from Stiles’ side of the family.

Sylvia, on the other hand, looks more like Stiles. She has the brown hair and eyes combo that was passed down from Stiles’ mother to him and then onto her. Being three, she has a typical toddler personality which includes a natural curiosity about the things around her and a motor mouth that won’t quit. The two of them are Stiles and Derek's pride and joy.

Derek turns in his seat, ready to calm Marzy down and sort out the situation.

“Sylvia, did you take your sisters crayon?” He turns to her, settling his hand on her knee to get her attention. Sylvia gives herself away by staring at him guiltily. He looks into her eyes for a few seconds before she nods her head once, a pout forming on her lips.

“I wanted to color in my picture pretty for you and Tata,” She explains, her lower lip wobbling now. “But Marzy had the color I wanted to use. I jus’ wanted to make it pretty.” And as much as Stiles wants to keep an eye on the situation, he has to focus back on the road so he doesn’t kill them all.

Derek carefully explains to her that while it was nice of her to think of them, she needs to ask her sister nicely rather than taking her things. Sylvia agrees to give the crayon back to Marzy when Derek asks her to.

“I’m sorry, Marzy. Can I use it after you’re done?” Apologizing is another thing she was asked to do. Marzy narrows her eyes, considers the chubby fist holding an indigo crayon in her direction, and smiles brightly at her sister.

“Mm-hmm. Do you wanna use the red while I use the purple, and then we can switch?” And the first crisis of the car trip is averted.

Of course, that’s when Scott and Allison’s son Victor starts yelling that he has to use the bathroom. Stiles tightens his grip on the steering wheel and braces himself for the rest of the two hour car ride.

 

After not one, not two, but three bathroom breaks, Stiles finally pulls the car into the orchard parking lot. He bypasses a sign proudly proclaiming the orchards name and backs the car into the space next to the two other cars carrying the rest of the pack.

"It's your turn to drive on the way home. Don't think I didn't see you pretending to sleep when the girls started bickering, tool." Stiles whispers to Derek as they make their way around the car to get the girls out. Derek's lips quirk up as he pulls open the door on Marzy's side, effectively putting a hold on the conversation. Stiles hates that he can't stay annoyed with Derek for too long, especially when he smiles. Putting that thought away, he begins the process of taking Sylvia out of her seat so that Allison and Scott can make their way forward.

"Y'know, Allison or I could take over driving if you and Derek don't wanna," Scott says, trying to settle Victor comfortably on his hip. "You two always drive when we carpool, I don't mind switching it up." The rest of the sentence comes out slightly garbled, Victor swinging his feet directly into Scott's groin. Stiles tries to reign in his laughter before responding.

"We'll see how exhausting the day is before making plans, Scotty. We don't want you making any plans and then falling asleep at the wheel because this little munchkin," He pinches Victor's cheek, "Tired you out too much." Scott gives him an annoyed look before turning away and ignoring him entirely. Stiles is about to make another remark when Sylvia, who was resting against his side, begins to speak.

"Look Tata! There's so many people!" She's pointing her little finger over to where a tractor carrying a load of people is driving into a barn. Stiles can't see the orchard from where he's standing, but he's pretty sure that's where they're coming from. He says so to Sylvia.

"Does that mean we get to ride on one too? We get to go on one of those and get apples?" It's hard not to smile at her excitement, so he doesn't resist.

"Yeah, sweetie. We get to go on the tractor and pick apples. Maybe, if you and Marzy are good, we can get some cookies from the bakery. How does that sound?" Somehow her face lights up even more. She squeals and looks over to where her sister is standing.

"Did you hear that Marzy? Tata says if we're good we get cookies!" Marzy begins to squeal right along with Sylvia from her place on Derek's hip. He looks over and raises an eyebrow at Stiles, who only smiles in return. Turnabout is fair play.

Everyone else has emptied out of their respective cars by now, and they're all standing in a circle and chatting with one another. An angry man honks his car horn at them and they file off to the side and begin the walk to find the apple picking site.

"Do you guys wanna split into two groups, ten people in each?" Erica suggests from her position at Boyd's side.

Stiles is opening his mouth to agree when Lydia speaks up.

"That sounds great, but there's only nineteen people here." She smiles sweetly at Erica in what once would have been a mocking manner. Nowadays, whatever animosity had previously existed between the two has turned into a bright friendship. They had only begun to bond over their mutual love of clothing until Lydia realized that Erica was proficient enough in Physics to keep up with her. Stiles is slightly afraid that they're going to take over the world one of these days. He wouldn't even be surprised.

Erica returns a grin of her own and lays a hand on her stomach. 

"Well, actually-" That's all she gets in before everyone starts freaking out. Cora is grinning hugely and fist bumping Boyd while Allison suggests a brand of prenatal vitamins that she swears by. Stiles feels like he's gone into shock, and one look at Derek confirms that he's not the only one completely taken by surprise at the news. He's so happy for Erica and the feeling is reflected throughout the group. 

Once everyone gets in their congratulations they split up. Erica had only made the suggestion as a way to inform them all of the impending munchkin, and they end up deciding on three groups, separated like they were in the cars.

Derek, still holding Mazy, leads their group up a gravel path, apparently following a bright sign reading "U-Pick Apples and Pumpkins" with an arrow pointing them forward. 

"Are we gonna pick punkins too, Mommy?" He overhears Victor asking Allison.

"We did that last week, don't you remember? Daddy helped you carve a scary face into yours." She replies, smiling at the memory.

Victor's little face scrunches up at that. He looks so much like Scott sometimes that Stiles is taken aback. 

"But I wanna carve more punkins! With ghosties and faces and everythin'!" Victor declares directly into Scott's ear. Scott makes the exact same scrunchy face as Victor at that.

"We'll see," She placates. "Maybe if you're good today."

"Yeah Victor! My Tata said that if we're good we get cookies too, so we gots'ta be real good today or no punkins or cookies for us!" Sylvia exclaims, and Stiles understands why Scott made that face now. A child screaming directly into his ear is not his idea of fun.

The path splits into three directions at the end. Straight ahead takes them to the bakery, left will take them to the apples, and right leads to a petting farm. In an effort to put off the excitement and chore of visiting the animals, Stiles angles himself and Sylvia away from the sign. Derek and Scott have the same idea, and they turn left. 

"How many apples were you guys thinking? A basket or a bag? I know that Allison wants Victor to make Apple Crisp with her, so we'll probably get a bunch." Scott says as they walk into a barn. There's a checkout counter with baskets and bags strewn across it, and he locates the prices of each above it. 

"I'm thinking a baggie for each Marzy and Sylvia, and a basket for Derek and I to share," He looks at Derek. "Sound good?" 

Derek nods and sets Marzy down. He begins to make his way to the counter to get their things. Stiles appreciates the view.

"I think Allison and I will do the same thing. Plus Mom's gonna be getting some, so I don't think we'll run out." 

Stiles agrees with him and begins to look around the little shop while he waits for Derek. Sylvia is on his hip and Marzy grabs for his hand. Together they inspect the different jars of jam and fruit butter made directly on the farm. 

"Should we get the blackberry jam or the apple jam? They both look pretty good." Stiles asks the two of them.

Marzy makes a considering face before declaring that she wants blackberry jam, and Sylvia makes an agreeing noise.

"Can't we make apple jam at home once we pick the apples?" Marzy questions, looking up at him expectantly. Stiles faces a moment of panic in which he tried to figure out how to tell her that he has no idea how to make jam when a voice sounds from behind him.

"We sure can. Did I ever tell you about the time Grandma Talia tried to teach Auntie Cora and I how to make jam when we were little?" And Stiles is officially done. Out. Gone. The soft displays and sparingly shared childhood memories still blow him away even after years of being with Derek.

Stiles will take Derek any way he can have him. With the hard edges of that first time in the woods, or the softer ones that came only after settling down and giving up the power that he had never known how to deal with in the first place. Of course he loves Derek's healthier version of himself, but he'd accept him any way possible. The things that are fundamentally Derek are still there, always have been.

As if Derek can sense the love pouring out of Stiles' pores, he looks over and smiles. His eyes crinkle at the corners and Stiles is willing to swear that he's never been as in love as he is in this moment.

It seems that while Stiles was thinking Derek told the girls the story. Allison, Scott, and Victor are waiting at the entrance of the barn, ready to get on the trailer. Stiles wordlessly returns Derek's smile and takes the basket from him. Derek hands the girls their baggies and picks Sylvia up, Marzy opting to walk in front of the two of them.


End file.
